The present invention relates generally to a CT scanner including a tripod base that increases stability of the CT scanner on an unlevel floor.
A prior art CT scanner takes a plurality of x-ray images of a part of a patient to create a three-dimensional CT image. The CT scanner includes a base having four wheels that allow the CT scanner to move on a floor. In a generally vertical direction, a distance between a top of each of the wheels and the base is constant and equal. That is, the wheels are fixed and do not move in a generally vertical direction.
If a concrete floor is not evenly poured, the floor may not be level. As a result, one of the wheels of the CT scanner may not contact the floor. If this occurs, the CT scanner could rock and move during a CT scan, affecting the resulting three-dimensional CT image. Another CT scan would need to be taken, exposing the patient to additional x-rays.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a CT scanner including a tripod base that increases the stability of the CT scanner on an unlevel floor.